The Healer
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: Another alien princess is in town. she and star go way back, and they share many of the same powers. but the new girl more up her arm bands, and one of these powers may be more helpful than she knows.
1. new and old friend

Chapter 1: New and Old Friend

The titans were hanging out in the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading, and Robin and Starfire were discussing the earth custom of greeting cards. The alarm went off.

"It's a robbery." Said Raven from the monitor. "Downtown."

As the Titans barged in the door they were oblivious to the scene in front of them

"Titans…G-"Robin pulled up short. There were the robbers, suspended in mid-air. A brown-haired girl turned around.

"You are the police?" She asked.

"Uh, no…" said Robin.

"I'll be anything for you." BB said turning into a puppy, a kitten, and a fish before turning back into himself. The girl giggled.

"You are most amusing!" she said. "But where are the real police that they called?" she asked, nodding toward the cowering employees. Starfire flew in. "The police have, eeeeee!" she squealed in delight.

"ARA!"

"STAR!" The girls flew together in a mid-air hug. The robbers crashed to the floor, where they were apprehended.

"Why are you here?" Ara smiled, but it soon faded.

"I am here perusing an evil doer." She said gravely. "I heard of the titans and-"

"Come friend." Said Starfire, "Come to our home. We will celebrate our reunion!"

"Yeah, party!" said BB "I'll go start the tofu dogs!"

"Oh no, we're havn' HOT dogs!" said Cyborg, and they raced off.

"Tofu?" asked Ara, confused.

"Don't ask." Raven said monotonously.


	2. gifts

I'm so excited I actually have reviews and such! So I guess I got to say I don't own teen titans and all that fun stuff, and only Star knows Ara. I just sorta realized I made it seem otherwise, but that's the first time anyone other than me has read this so that was the point. I'll start making chapters longer; I just have a tendency of cutting off…

Chapter 2- gifts

"So how do you and Star know each other?" asked Robin after Star had whizzed Ara through a tour and they were all gathered in the main room again.

"You know of course that Star is a princess on Tameran?" Ara asked. They all nodded.

"Ara and I have been friends since we were very small to promote peace between our worlds." Added Starfire.

"I am a princess on Arappolis." Said Ara at the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"And this evil guy you're after?" asked Robin. "Who is he?"

"I believe you have all heard of him. He is from Earth and through my research I have found him to be one of your foes. You call him Slade."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Ara finished this sentence.

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"He was on my world, reeking havoc, destroying cities with his minions. His weapons had the effect of turning people to stone and it kept our healers and myself busy day and night-"

She was interrupted by another exclamation from BB. "Stone?! Healers?!"

Ara nodded "Yes, the some healers have the ability to return people to their normal state after they've been frozen or turned into plants or in this case stone-"

For a third time Beast Boy stopped her. "Are you a healer?"

"Well, yes, all royal-" She began

"She can help!" BB burst out. "She can cure her!"

"Don't get your hopes up B." said Cyborg.

"It may not work on humans." said Raven.

"We need to try. She can save her!" said BB getting impatient.

"Um, excuse me." said Ara. "But what are you talking about?"

Starfire went into the story of Terra and how she had sacrificed herself to save them all and been turned to stone in the process.

"Well I don't see why it wouldn't work on a human." said Ara when Star had finished. "We are very similar-" Ara's luck with trying to talk was not good, as she was again cut off, this time by the alarm.

"It's him." Said Cyborg. The titans made to leave, but Ara hung back.

"Will you join us?" asked Starfire.

"Of course." Said Ara, and the two flew off to catch up.


	3. reunion

Hey it's me. It's so exciting for other people to read my stories. My friends find my insane love of TT totally obnoxious and I could never have them do it.

So any way, here is ch. 3

Oh and I don't own teen titans, cuz if I did, it would still be airing new episodes!

Chapter 3- Reunion

"So back again?" said Robin

"Ah, Robin," said Slade. "Good to see you again, but alas, it is not you I'm here to see." He turned to face Ara as he spoke. "I see you've made friends with the healer." He said. "No plans to use her power I hope." At this Ara threw out her arm, surrounding Slade in a dome of turquoise light, her eyes glowing to match.

"You will pay for what you have done to my people!" she said angrily.

"Not today," said Slade "Sorry our visit was cut short, but I have some insurance to tend to." And he pushed something on his arm, and melted into the ground. The light surrounding him vanished.

"Uh, k, that was weird." Said BB

"Yeah." Agreed Cyborg, rubbing his head.

"Fan out!" ordred Robin. "We need to-"

"Oh no you don't." Said Beast Boy. "there's no way we're gonna find him."

"Beast Boy's right." Said Raven.

"Yes, our search would most likely be in vain." Said Starfire.

"Well we can't just let him go!" Shouted Robin.

"We won't." said Raven in her your being an idiot voice. "I think I have an idea of where he's headed. We need to go to Terra."

A few minutes later they found themselves in front of Terra's statue, with BB in front.

Ara stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy to help if you wish me to." She whispered. Beast Boy turned to face her, but as he did his eyes grew wide.

"SLADE!" he yelled. The titans turned in time to see him aiming a kick, that hit Cyborg square in the chest and knocked him back off his feet.

"Titans GO!" cried Robin. Beast Boy turned into a Triceratops and charged Slade. Slade lept over him to be bombarded by Ara and Starfire's starbolts. When the dust settled Slade stood, unharmed. Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon, knocking him back. Raven flung a bolder at him, that he broke apart with his bow staff, but was surprised as Robin lept forward and landed a kick diving him into a corner. They formed a semi-circle, blocking his exit.

"You're making a mistake." He said to Beast Boy. "You should have let her go." And he again melted into the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and slammed his massive fists into the spot where Slade had just been. Starfire moved forward after he resumed human form and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ara cleared her throat.

"Would you like me to heal your friend?"

Beast Boy turned and looked at the statue, his eyes quivering, holding beck tears, and he nodded.

Ara moved toward the statue and bowed her head. She stood, eyes closed. When she opened them they were glowing a bright turquoise. She raised her arms to shoulder height and a beam of turquoise light shot out, hitting the statue.

She let her arms fall, her eyes returning to their normal blue, but the statue continued to glow. Soon it began to shudder. Starfire gasped and grabbed Robins arm, and Beast Boy leaned forward in anticipation. The stone began to fall away. Terra fell forward, and he sprang forward to catch her.

"Terra?" he said. "Terra?" he turned to Cyborg. "She's…"

"Yeah, she's alive." Cyborg confirmed checking his arm.

"Terra." Beast boy whispered.

They were silent for a few seconds, then "Come on." Said Robin. "Let's get her home."

Beastboy stood, still carrying Terra and walked past the others. He paused as he passed Ara.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime." She answered.


	4. awakeready to rock & roll

Ch.4/5 Awake/Ready to rock and roll

Terra could feel her skin. She could feel?! What was going on? Where was she? She started to open her eyes little by little. As she did she saw a green face hovering above her.

"Terra? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" The green face smiled. "Beast Boy?" she choked out.

"Terra! Guys, Terra's awake!" she saw more familiar faces rushing toward her. Then there was one that she didn't recognize. Her eyes rested on the stranger. Beast Boy followed her gaze.

"That's Ara." He said. "She's the one who brought you back." He added at the questioning look in her tired eyes. The girl, Ara he had called her, smiled at Terra. She tried but failed to return it. When she tried to speak nothing came out. She hadn't used her voice in she didn't know how long. Finally she gave up and felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"No peaking." Said BB.

"Where are we going?" asked Terra. She was being led by BB from the sick bay through the tower with her eyes covered.

"Ok, open." She opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Beast Boy!" they were in her room, exactly as she had left it. "I can't believe this." She said.

"Thought you'd like it." He said, blushing as she turned around and smiled at him. She lunged forward and hugged him.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered into his ear.

"You deserve everything." He whispered back. They pulled back enough to stare into each others eyes, blue into green. And in that infinite moment, when nothing else existed, they kissed.

The main room was dark when they entered. They stopped in the doorway. The lights flicked on. "SURPRISE!" The other titans and Ara leapt out. The room was decorated for a party.

"Guys! This is awesome!" exclaimed Terra.

"Welcome back friend!" yelled Starfire, flying up to hug her.

"Ouch, yeah I missed you too." She said, short of breath. Obviously Star had lost none of her exuberant hugging abilities.

"Good to have ya back kid." Said Cyborg, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Said Raven, actually smiling. This made Terra almost burst out in happy tears, Raven, smiling at her, after everything, even though she only knew part of what "everything" was.

The party was getting into full swing when that darn alarm went off.

"No way!" said BB

"Slade." Said Raven.

"We should go." Said Robin.

"Do you think you're ready?" BB asked Terra. Her eyes narrowed.

"Let's go." She said, and all 7 of the titans took off, in pursuit yet again of the infamous evil doer.

Typically enough, Slade was at a factory, gears and pistons whirring away. The titans walked in looking all around.

"Ah, Terra." Said a voice. "I see you are being bothered by these fools yet again".

"They're my friends!" shouted Terra. "You have no right to talk about them! They brought me back, helped me, after everything!"

Slade came out of no where, aiming a kick at her. The ground flew up in front of her, stopping him in mid-air.

"Still have our powers I see." He said.

"MY powers," she said. "are as strong as ever."

She lifted the ground to fall on him and he rolled out of the way.

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin. They all leapt forward at Slade.

"I know when I'm beaten." He said, dodging a blow from Robin. "Another time." and he escaped down through the floor.

"We have got to get that arm thingy away from him." Said BB. Robin, Terra, and Ara were all glaring at the spot where Slade had disappeared.

"Come on." Said Cyborg. "Let's go home." And the titans turned and left, stepping out onto a bright sunny day.

SO that is the end of the first story in my series! Yeah. I know it was probably rough around the edges, but I think they get better as I go along. It all culminates in my only unfinished part of the series, my teen titans movie, Titans Forever.


End file.
